PS251
/ |title_ja=VS カイオーガ & グラードン XIII |title_ro=VS Kyogre & Groudon XIII |image=PS251.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=21 |number=251 |location=Slateport City Lilycove Department Store |prev_round=The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XII |next_round=The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIV }} / or Take the Cloak (Japanese: VS カイオーガ & グラードン XIII VS Kyogre & Groudon XIII or このマントを托す Take the Cloak) is the 251st round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot In Slateport City, the blind boy and the ride on the Swimmer's through the flooded city. The boy asks the Swimmer if he knows about Ever Grande City, the place where the Pokémon League is held. When the Swimmer states that he does, the boy reveals that in the past, the Pokémon League was simply a tournament between Trainers, but recently, they added a new rule which states that in order to become the , a Trainer must beat the Elite Four and current Champion before gaining the title. The boy states that person who taught him that was the same person who told him how to read the carvings on the slab——the current Hoenn Champion, Steven Stone. The Swimmer gets annoyed because the Pokémon Association headquarters didn't notice them, meaning that they're stuck in Slateport for the time being. The boy states it's alright, as he doesn't want to leave because he promised Steven that he would protect the slab until Steven returns for it. Meanwhile, on the roof of the Lilycove Department Store Steven and the Hoenn Elite Four, Sidney, Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake, approach Wallace. Wallace is shocked to see all five together, but Steven states that they were the only people he could think of to help him, and that finding all of them wasn't very easy. Steven sends the Elite Four away to their designated posts, and they fly up and in different directions. When Wallace asks him what he's doing, Steven removes his cloak and hands it to Wallace. Steven tells Wallace that since he entered the Hall of Fame, the cloak rightfully belongs to him. In a flashback, Wallace defeats a Trainer, and is later seen being entered in the Hall of Fame. The Pokémon Association Chairman congratulates Wallace on his victory, and begins doing the paperwork that will make Wallace the new Champion. Wallace stops the Chairman, and reveals that he intends to become the Gym Leader and take over the role of his master, Juan. Back in the present, Steven adds that since it would be impossible to be a Champion and a Gym Leader at the same time, he becomes the Champion instead. Steven reveals that he knew the real reason why Wallace stepped down from the position of Champion: because Winona had become a Gym Leader at a similar time. Steven correctly guesses that Wallace wanted to be near Winona at all times. Wallace states that the reason he became a Gym Leader was unimportant, because Steven proved to be a powerful Champion that went undefeated. Wallace realizes that this means that he needs a better reason to take up the Champion's cloak. Suddenly, Tabitha awakens and begins attacking in a rampage once more. With his , Steven manages to fend Tabitha off, but barely. Steven worries that if Tabitha went crazy from only coming in contact with the Blue Orb, one can only guess what happened to the people that used both Orbs in the Seafloor Cavern. Steven decides to find out by following the rampaging . Wallace is confused, as Groudon should have been kept in place by Roxanne's Nosepass, which means that she had been defeated. Steven points out to a doubtful Wallace that even though it's midnight, the sun is shining in the sky, which means that Groudon had went to Sootopolis already and awakened a second time. As they dodge Tabitha's attacks, Steven reveals that he and his father knew about the Legendary Pokémon for some time, and have been thinking of a top secret plan to prevent them from fighting. In order to achieve their goal, Steven and his father will need as much help as they can get. Elsewhere, three of the Elite Four members stand in front of three caves. Sidney, Drake, and Glacia each stand in three different ruins in different locations and announce to Steven that they're ready to execute the plan. As Steven continues to face Tabitha, he thanks them for their help. In his head Steven reveals that once this is all over, it will be the end of his life's journey. Major events * and the Hoenn Elite Four come to help in Hoenn's crisis. * Steven reveals that Wallace was the previous Hoenn Champion, but he gave up the position. * The Elite Four go off to execute Steven's plan. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * * * Characters Humans * Winona (fantasy) * Juan (fantasy) * Wallace * Sidney * Phoebe * Glacia * Drake * Steven Stone * Tabitha/ * Blind boy * Jack * Pokémon Association Chairman (flashback) Pokémon * (Wallace's; flashback) * (Sidney's) * (Phoebe's) * (Glacia's) * (Drake's) * ( ) * ( 's; ×4) * (Tabitha's) * (Karpy/ ; blind boy's) * ( 's) * (Trainer's; flashback) * ( ) * (Adventures; silhouette) * (Adventures; silhouette) * (Adventures; silhouette) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, the word "carvings" is misspelled as "cravings" when the blind boy presents the slab. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Kaioga & Groudon XIII - Trao áo choàng }} de:Kapitel 251 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS251 zh:PS251